Mafia
by Monksea
Summary: When the crew and monksea are stuck inside during a thunderstorm Monksea pulls out a deck of FMA cards and decideds to teach them Mafia!
1. The Rules

I got bored so i decided to write a story about me and the FMA crew playing Mafia which is a card game. I wanted to create up creative stories to kill off each character.

Please comment and enjoy!

* * *

Mafia

Monksea sighed. It was raining like lead bullets outside, and thundering like giants outside. It was night and the lights had gone out leaving them to a pitch-black dorm room. Now she was stuck with Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Roy, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Armstrong and her best friend Soupie. Soupie decided she wanted to hang out with Monksea that night too."Well we're with out lights or power and its thundering out side what else could go wrong?" Fuery shakily said. He wasn't exactly the brave one.

"Well I'm bored!" Monksea whined while hugging onto her Edward Plushie.

"You do know that I'm still freaked out that you have a plushie of me right?" Edward noted as he was fidgeting with his pocket watch.

"But you won't let me hug onto you!" Monksea emphasized

"Yeah Ed let her hang onto you!" Havoc, Breda, and Fuery coaxed in a chorus.

"Oh Shut Up!!" Ed Growled as he through a pillow at them.

"I know what we could do! Let's Play Mafia" Monksea purred. She walked over to her Magical Bag of Magic (1) and rummaged through it.

"Mafia? How do you play that?" Al Echoed.

"One second, let's see…Ed key chain…Ed poster…flamel necklace…Ed notebook…Ah FMA Cards!!" Monksea Squealed.

"I am AMAZED at your dedication" Winry declared while Soupie was braiding her hair.

"I'm Freaked…" Ed croaked.

"So who wants to play?" Monksea asked. Then the window flashes with lightening.

"Eh, I'll take a crack at it" Roy sneered.

"I guess I'll try it to" Riza said.

"Us four are in" Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman sang.

"Me, me!!" Soupie Squealed.

"THE ARMSTRONG GENERATION IS KNOWN FOR PLAYING CARD GAMES." Armstrong proclaimed while flexing his muscles.

" Ok that's 9 down, what about you Risembool Trio?" Monksea asked.

"Sure why not!" The Risembool Trio agreed.

" Okay here is how you play Mafia. First, we have the Mafia card which will be the ace card (2)!" Monksea pulled out her FMA cards and took out an Ace card and showed it to everyone.

"FMA cards, why didn't I expect less?" Roy muttered.

"Hey, that has Envy's picture on it!!" Yelped Ed.

"Yeah since Envy is evil, I used his card" Monksea smiled. "So the Mafia gets to kill anyone while the townspeople are asleep and when you close your eyes no peeking!! Then when the Mafia picks a person, the mafia goes to sleep. Then, the king wakes up," Monksea pulls out a king card. It had a picture of Ed on top of Armor Al's head.

"Aww How cute!" Winry cooed.

"The King has to pick a person to accuse and the speaker will tell the king if that's the Mafia or not and the king goes to sleep. The Paramedic wakes up which will be a queen card." Monksea pulled out a queen card with Ed and Al on it.

"Um why are we on a queen card?" Al asked innocently.

"I really have no idea" Monksea replied. "So the queen or paramedic has the power to point at a random person and save them. Then after they do that everyone wakes up! The speaker will tell you in some creative way how and who died and we go on to the accusations." Monksea said randomly picking out cards.

"Ace or Envy= Mafia, King = King, queen= Paramedic, other cards are townspeople." Soupie finished as she passed out all the cards. Since they were FMA cards these are some of the reactions Soupie got from the cards:  
Winry: Blushed furiously and slammed her card down

Edward: murmured "of course"

Al: Chuckled and put his card down

Roy: Mused over it and then put it down

Riza: Smiled sweetly and said aww at it

Havoc: Whistled at it and laid it down

Breda: looked at it and put it down

Fuery: just stared at it and then laid it down

Falman: made a soft giggle and put it down

Armstrong: said in a big voice "Oh My! Young Love"

Monksea: was just going fan girl over it

"All right! Let's Play!" Smiled Monksea.

* * *

(1) I call my bag that cause it can fit so much stuff into it i thought that it was magic

(2) Im not sure if the Ace card is used but i use it

Ah whenever i try to make it longer its always under 1,000 words :( I try to shoot for 1,000 though

Please comment!


	2. Anhilate Armstrong

Yay!! Next chapter! So yes this is a FMA Mafia game nad its really fun to write and play.

I really do have FMA cards with pictures on them :3

* * *

"Everyone knows how to?" Monksea asked. They were all sitting in a circle-crissed crossed apple sauced, the order was Monksea, Al, Winry, Edward, Armstrong (joy for Edward eh?), Fuery, Breda, Falman, Havoc, Riza, Roy, then Soupie who was bound to the position of speaker.

"Yep we're ready" Everyone answered.

"Okay, here you go soupie!" Monksea purred while handing Soupie a flashlight. "Remember, Be Creative!" She encouraged. Soupie turned on the flashlight light and shined it on her face.

"Everyone please fade into unconsciousness." Soupie chuckled evilly.

"…."

"Cough pretend to sleep cough" Monksea 'coughed'

"Oh…" Everyone pretended to sleep.

"Mafia Wake up and point at your unexpected victim"

The Mafia slowly opened their eyes to give a dramatic effect and pointed to Armstrong.

"Good, now sink back into your lair"

"Guys….s-she is….scaring me..." Fuery weakly mumbled.

"Shush!" Everyone shushed him.

"King wake up and accuse someone"

The King, who had the same dramatic slow eyes opening, opened his eyes and accused Armstrong.

"Return to your castle King and rest" Soupie said while she nodded 'No' at his accusation.

"911! We need the paramedic to wake up and pick someone to save!"

The paramedic awoke and picked Winry.

"Everyone Morning wakey wakey!"

"So, now what?" Ed asked while opening his eye.

"Listen!!"Shushed Winry.

"It was a tragic day… Armstrong was try to show how muscular he was and turned on his sparkles extra high, unfortunately his sparkles went into overload cause the Mafia had sent it to extra sparkles. The Sparkles were too much and crushed Armstrong to the ground killing him" Soupie stated in a sad tone. "When the paramedic came it was too late, the paramedic had accidentally taken a wrong turn at winry's house."

"OH NO!! What am I to do!? I have been killed! I thought these muscles could with stand anything!" Armstrong boomed as he ripped his shirt off flexing his muscles.

"Eww…" Winry, Monksea, and Soupie commented.

"Umm…It's just a game Armstrong…" Riza interjected with an anime sweat drop.

"Armstrong since you have been cruel fully and cold fully murdered, please reveal your card and you must remain silent the rest of the game." Soupie, who was really enjoying this, commanded.

"All right miss" Armstrong flipped over his card which was a 5 of hearts. It had a picture of Winry dragging Ed somewhere with Roy and Riza in the background. Winry and Ed started to blush while everyone else was girly giggling.

"Alas an innocent Towns person falls" Armstrong sighed.

"Any Accusations?" Soupie asked. Ed raised his hand.

"Yes Edward?" Soupie asked. Edward pointed at Roy.

"What!?" Roy Exclaimed.

"Just look at the way he is acting and smirking! It has to be him!" Edward protested.

"Pssht! I'm not doing anything!" Roy complained.

"Okay Ed if that's what you think you need at least half of the people to agree with you. If anybody agrees with Ed please raise your hand." Soupie commanded. No one raised their hand.

"What!?" Ed raged.

"Ed, we don't have proof he did it. We could kill an innocent townsfolk for all we know." Stated Havoc.

"Fine, Fine but innocent is not the word for people like him."

"I will get you back for this you know, Full metal." Roy evilly smirked.

"Monksea says next round the heat is on!! Already one rivalry Let us see what unlfolds!"

**10 cards/people**

**7 towns people**

**3 Mafia, King, Paramedic**

**1 dead**

**1 Accused**

* * *

I don't know why but I'm watching doctor Who while I'm typing this its very fun

Please comment! :3


End file.
